


Один. Девять. Добросердечный.

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Солдат очень хочет быть добросердечным, поэтому раз за разом он делает выбор в пользу "наименьшего зла".





	Один. Девять. Добросердечный.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: многочисленные смерти персонажей; графичное нанесение повреждений, несовместимых с жизнью  
> Написано для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019 на Зимнюю битву 2019  
> https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217182171.htm
> 
> Огромное спасибо tomix за помощь.  
> Все ошибки мои. Все исправленные ошибки благодаря бете FoggyFeline.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо анонистам с Щита, поскольку изначальная идея принадлежала им.

Их было девять — грязных, голодных, замерзших. Третий и пятый поддерживали четвёртого, он упрямо пытался стоять ровно, но всё заваливался на один бок. Их поставили сбоку, там, куда сгребали полурастаявший снег и липкую грязь. Пленные топтались на месте, поводили плечами, тёрли руки. Наверняка ноги у них тоже мёрзли. Баки задумался, как долго они стояли под низким мартовским небом, по щиколотку в каше из снега и грязи. Одетые в тонкие куртки и штаны в блёклую сине-белую полоску, с такими же матерчатыми шапочками на бритых головах. На левой стороне груди пленников были нашиты треугольники: у двоих красные, у троих — чёрные, одна жёлтая звезда Давида, у оставшихся коричневые. Внутри него зашевелился стыд за то, что сам он был одет в плотные штаны, крепкие сапоги и телогрейку, левый рукав которой кто-то заботливо засунул в карман, чтобы не болтался. Пленные явно были не американцами, но определить их национальность Баки не удалось. Все молчали.  
  
Слева появился офицер. Он вёл еще одного в полосатой робе, такого же грязного, худого и заросшего. Его поставили отдельно ото всех. Офицер, в чёрной длинной шинели и фуражке с кокардой, с длинноствольным пистолетом в кобуре на туго затянутом ремне, подошел поближе к Баки.  
  
— Это ваша цель, — спокойно сказал он и кивнул на последнего пленного. У офицера был немецкий акцент, но говорил он правильно, чётко произнося слова. Он достал пистолет из кобуры и протянул Баки. — Убейте его.  
  
Баки уставился офицеру в лицо. Это не могло быть правдой.  
  
Он убивал, да, и, будучи снайпером, видел смерть своих жертв куда чаще и ближе, чем большинство других солдат, но вот так? Неизвестного человека непонятно за что?   
  
— Нет, — покачал он головой.  
  
— Приступайте.  
  
Офицер махнул рукой. К шеренге пленных подошёл один из солдат, рванул крайнего за одежду, заставив опуститься на колени и приставил к его затылку пистолет. Раздался выстрел. Баки увидел, как пуля вышла спереди, превратив верхнюю часть лица мужчины в кровавую мешанину. Ещё пару секунд труп стоял, а потом рухнул. Кровь потекла, смешиваясь со стылой грязью. Заключённые закричали, строй сломался, тот, которого привёл офицер, закричал тоже. Солдаты с автоматами, до этого державшиеся по краям, пинками и угрозами поставили всех вновь в одну линию. Баки видел, что двое из шеренги заплакали, один молился, остальные угрюмо смотрели в землю, сжимая челюсти.  
  
— Убейте его, и остальные отправятся обратно в барак. — Офицер кивнул на того, кто стоял отдельно.  
  
Баки затравленно оглянулся. Почему он? Почему убивать? Да, они что-то планировали с ним сделать, гоняли, тренировали, обследовали с ног до головы, но зачем убивать?  
  
— Считаю до трёх, и солдат пристрелит следующего. Раз, два…  
  
— Я сделаю.  
  
Офицер вновь протянул Баки пистолет рукояткой вперед. Тот ощущался так привычно, надежно, знакомой смертоносной тяжестью в руке. Баки медленно поднял его. Направил на того, кто стоял напротив. Смотреть в лицо человеку не было сил. Он не мог. Не мог.  
  
Закричав, Баки развернулся, прицелился из пистолета в офицера и спустил курок.   
  
Раздался сухой щелчок. Пистолет не был заряжен.  
  
— Глупо, — пожал плечами офицер. — Следующий.  
  
Баки рывком повернулся к шеренге. Второго с краю, бледного, плачущего, что-то бормочущего, поставили на колени. Выстрел.  
  
— И ещё одного, чтобы стало понятно: мы не шутим.   
  
Третий попытался отбежать. В него выстрелили четырежды, прежде чем он затих. Баки смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляда.  
  
— Они все подохнут, — брезгливо произнес офицер, глядя не на пленных, а на Баки. — Рано или поздно. Но вы можете подарить им несколько недель, а может, и месяцев жизни. Этого расстреляют так или иначе, вопрос только в том, сделаете это вы, спасая жизни шестерых человек, или же сначала по вашей вине погибнут еще люди.  
  
— Но пистолет не заряжен, — хрипло ответил Баки.  
  
— Придумайте, что сделать, — пожал плечам офицер.  
  
Баки посмотрел на пистолет. Тот был тяжёлый, с рифлёной рукояткой. Внезапно он понял, чего именно от него ожидали.  
  
— Помогите принять Солдату верное решение, — приказал охранникам офицер.   
  
Один из них передёрнул затвор и двинулся следующему пленному.  
  
По-видимому, тот, которого должен был убить Баки, понял тоже. Он вдруг кинулся на колени прямо перед ним, схватил его руку и попытался ударить себя по голове пистолетом. При этом он что-то кричал, невнятно и протяжно. Баки отшатнулся, мотая головой, и в этот момент от шеренги раздался очередной выстрел. Четвертый, тот, что еле стоял, упал ничком лицом прямо в лужу. Пятый, всё время его поддерживавший, горестно вскрикнул и попытался кинуться к телу. Солдаты отшвырнули его, принялись пинать ногами. Тот, что стоял перед Баки на коленях, закричал громче, растягивая гласные, повторяя одну и ту же фразу. Внезапно до Баки дошло, что тот кричит: «Убей меня!»  
  
— Вы наверняка знакомы с концепцией наименьшего зла, — вновь вмешался офицер. — Пожертвовать малым, чтобы спасти многих. Тем более, что это почти труп, только ещё может двигаться. Но недолго. Вы приблизите его смерть всего на несколько минут, тогда как у остальных ещё есть время.   
  
Стоявшая на коленях жертва смотрела снизу вверх, и Баки видел, что слёзы промыли чистые дорожки на его щеках. Только сейчас он вдруг понял, что его щекам тоже мокро и холодно. Мужчина вновь сформировал губами фразу на языке, которого Баки не знал. «Tapa minut». «Убей меня».  
  
Убить его. Спасти пятерых. Или умрут все десять. Девять и один. Пятеро против одного. Возможно, их спасут, и они вернутся домой. Пятеро. И один, который сам понял, что происходит, и который готов умереть ради спасения других. Он, собственно, принял решение за Баки. Тому надо только привести его в исполнение. Пятеро.  
  
— Ещё одного, — приказал офицер.  
  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Баки. — Нет, не надо. Я сделаю.  
  
Прижимая пистолет к животу, он неловко развернул его так, чтобы держать за ствол. Сделал шаг вперед. Пленный, стоявший на коленях, смотрел на него светло, словно благодарил. От шеренги доносились невнятные выкрики, но Баки отсёк их, как привык отсекать всё лишнее во время подготовки к выстрелу. Есть только он и цель. Это его цель. Он сможет.   
  
Пятеро против одного. Пятеро важнее.  
  
Он поднял руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. И опустил её, целясь в макушку.  
  
Металл соскользнул, сдирая кожу. Мужчина отпрянул, но тут же вернулся на прежнее место. По его щеке потекла кровь, её железный запах добрался до ноздрей Баки, заставив желудок мучительно сжаться. Он замахнулся и ударил снова. И снова. Череп хрустнул, мужчина упал, но всё ещё оставался жив. Баки упал следом на колени и продолжил бить. Он всхлипывал, чувствуя, как кровь брызгает ему в лицо. Рукав телогрейки стал тяжелым и мокрым. Соприкасаясь с черепом, пистолет издавал хлюпающий звук, словно жадно чавкал мешаниной из крови и мозговой массы. Баки дёрнулся, когда ему на плечо опустилась рука.  
  
— Достаточно, — вкрадчиво сказал офицер. — Вы справились.  
  
Баки словно вышел из транса. Перед ним лежал труп с размозжённой головой. Один глаз смотрел в небо, второй вытек и свисал из разбитой глазницы на каких-то жилах. Баки не выдержал, и его стошнило. Рвота был красной, на губах была кровь.  
  
Кровь была повсюду. Повсюду.  
  
Ему помогли подняться. Пистолет остался лежать на земле в луже из крови, грязи и мозгов. Баки всхлипнул.  
  
— Вы хорошо справились, — удовлетворённо кивнул офицер. — И спасли пять жизней. Это ли не верный поступок?   
  
Баки смотрел, как оставшихся в живых пленных вывели со двора. Пятый всё порывался вернуться, но солдаты толкали его вперед.   
  
— Думаю, горячий душ вам не помешает, — продолжил офицер. — За хорошо выполненную работу должна быть соответствующая награда.  
  
Шатаясь, Баки последовал за ним.  
  
— Единственное замечание, Солдат, — вдруг бросил офицер, даже не обернувшись, — ударить в висок было бы эффективнее. И добросердечнее. Поверьте моему опыту.  


***

  
  
На следующий день их снова было девять и один. Трупы исчезли, но ночью подморозило, и кое-где на земле ещё виднелись красные пятна. Баки передёрнуло. В этот раз он не стал ждать, пока солдаты начнут убивать выстроенных в шеренгу пленных. Взял пистолет, мельком подумав, тот же этот, что и вчера, или другой? И если тот, то кто чистил его? Вряд ли сам офицер. А потом отбросил эти мысли.   
  
— Вы спасёте девятерых, — сказал офицер ему в спину.  
  
Да. Возможно, уже сегодня или завтра союзники займут эту территорию. Или через неделю. Наверняка. Война не может идти так долго. И эти девять останутся жить благодаря тому, что Баки примет верное решение. Он спасёт их. Он будет добросердечным.  
  
Баки ударил прежде, чем стоящий на коленях пленный понял, что сейчас произойдёт. Рукоятка пробила височную кость и застряла в ней. Баки позволил пистолету выскользнуть из пальцев, когда труп упал на бок. Ноги убитого дёрнулись пару раз, и он окончательно затих. От шеренги заключенных донёсся общий вскрик.  
  
— Очень хорошо. — Офицер всегда подходил почти бесшумно. — Горячего чая?  
  
Заключённых уже вели прочь со двора. Один из них обернулся и плюнул в сторону Баки. Конвоир немедленно ударил его прикладом, но он только захохотал, вытирая рот рукавом.  
  
— Видите? — Офицер легко потянул Баки за рукав, понукая следовать за собой. — Вы спасаете им жизнь, а они плюют в вас. Животные.  


***

  
  
Их всегда было девять и один. Баки уже не колебался перед выполнением приказа, нужно было просто справиться как можно быстрее. Милосерднее. Чище. Он отрабатывал на предназначенных в жертву самые эффективные способы убийства без оружия: удар в лицо снизу вверх, чтобы кости носа вошли в мозг. Рывок головы в сторону, чтобы переломить шейные позвонки. Удар в кадык, разрыв трахеи. Он не обращал внимания на то, что кричали прочие заключенные, на их вскинутые кулаки, на плевки и наверняка оскорбления. Он спасал их жизни. Ценой чужих, но это было наименьшее зло. Наименьшее. Баки старался быть как можно добросердечнее. Офицер его хвалил.   
  
Весна сменилась летом, Баки поставили металлический протез и первый раз провели сеанс электротерапии. Солдат стало его постоянным именем. Его замораживали и размораживали. Всякий раз, пробуждаясь, он оказывался во дворе, где его ждали девять и один. И выбор в пользу наименьшего зла.  
  
Дворы менялись. Менялись жертвы. Исчезли полосатые робы с треугольниками. Иногда Солдат понимал речь своих жертв, иногда нет. Он научился отсекать лишнее куда эффективнее, чем на войне. Война стерлась, поблёкла в его воспоминаниях. Были цели, были задания. Он справлялся с ними. Препараты, которые ему кололи, и электрошоковая терапия помогали забыть. Гипноз стирал чувство вины, оставляя ощущение глубокого внутреннего удовлетворения после хорошо выполненного задания.  


***

  
  
Солдат не сразу понял, что изменилось. Офицер, давно уже другой, уже без немецкого акцента и без чёрной шинели, поставил его перед шеренгой. Солдат моргнул. Перед ним стояли женщины. Девять женщин, одетые кто в пальто, кто в телогрейку, в валенках и чунях, с платками на головах. Они смотрели испуганно, явно ожидая самого дурного. Потом привели одного. Одну. Она была красивой, несмотря на бледное лицо и замызганную одежду. Из-под юбки виднелись рваные чулки. Алый жакет с оторванными пуговицами болтался на плечах. Впервые за долгое время Солдат спросил себя, кто эта женщина и почему она здесь.   
  
Ему протянули кастет. Смешная штука, с левой рукой в кастетах он не нуждался, однако Солдат послушно взял его и продел пальцы сквозь металлические кольца. Металл был тёплым — похоже, куратор держал его в кармане, близко к телу.   
  
— Убей её, — приказал куратор.  
  
Женщина поняла. Все они поняли. Она закричала, страшно, как умеют делать только женщины, сама опустилась на колени, маша руками. Потом вдруг рухнула на спину, раздвинув ноги, принялась рвать на себе одежду. Солдат не сразу понял, что она обнажает себя, обнажает доступ к себе. Над краем чулков мелькнула белая плоть ляжек. Охранники загоготали, но женщина не остановилась, она всё смотрела на солдата, выла и бесстыдно предлагала себя.  
  
— Убей её, — повторил куратор. — Задание понятно?  
  
Солдат в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до лежавшей на земле женщины, опустился на колени, оказавшись между её раздвинутых ног, словно и вправду решил её трахнуть. На самом деле все желания в нём давно выжгли холодом и электричеством. Он ударил правой рукой с кастетом, один раз в рот, чтобы заткнуть её, второй — в голову сбоку. Женщина дёрнулась и замерла. Коленям Солдата стало тепло. Он глянул вниз: его жертва обмочилась, и он стоял в расширяющейся луже. Его затопило отвращение, которое быстро отхлынуло, стоило ему услышать голос куратора.  
  
— Неплохо. В следующий раз постарайся справиться чище.  


***

  
  
Методом проб и ошибок Солдат понял, что женщин удобнее всего душить левой рукой — быстро и чисто. Лицо не затронуто. Никакой крови. Шея тоньше и менее жилистая, чем у мужчин, сдавливать проще.  


***

  
  
Стрелять в женщин оказалось так же просто, как и в мужчин. Особенно если следить, чтобы девять были спасены, и только та самая, обозначенная как задание, получила свои девять граммов.   
  
Добросовестно и _добросердечно_.  


***

  
  
Это было летом. Солдат шёл к тренировочной площадке, когда услышал испуганные высокие детские голоса. Он на секунду замедлил шаг, сделав вид, что споткнулся. Потом выпрямился и пошёл дальше. Он шёл спасать своих девятерых.  
  
А одному просто не повезло.  
  
И возраст не играл роли.  


***

  
  
Воздух под плотным пологом листьев был душным и влажным. Баки сидел на дереве, свесив ноги с толстой ветви, росшей параллельно земле на высоте примерно двух метров. Вокруг ещё виднелись следы боя, но буйная тропическая растительность уже начала скрывать их, несмотря на то, что времени со дня Битвы за Ваканду прошло не так много.   
  
Раздался шорох. Из-за кустов появился Стив. Заметил Баки, махнул рукой и через минуту уже устроился рядом с ним. Посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд Баки. Прямо напротив располагался прогал в плотной стене джунглей, пробитый одним из выстрелов, которыми защитники пытались достать Таноса. Прогал сужался с каждым днём, обрастая листьями. Еще немного, и исчезнет. Баки смотрел на силуэт далёкого города, подсвеченный оранжевым скоротечным закатом.  
  
Дни после битвы минули как в туман. Сколько прошло времени? Две недели или два месяца? Дырявая, битая электричеством память порой играла с Баки злые шутки. Периодически погружала во мглу забытья последние полтора тихих года вдали от всего мира, но в любой момент могла безжалостно вытащить с оглушительной чёткостью то очередную цель с аккуратной дырочкой во лбу, то взгляд сквозь толстое стекло криокамеры оймяконского бункера.  
  
Поёрзав, Стив придвинулся ближе. Так хорошо было сидеть вдвоём в уютном молчании. Баки был рад ощущать рядом его крепкое плечо. Так же, как в строю, где они стояли плечом к плечу перед лицом несчётных отрядов Таноса. В тот момент Баки тоже казалось, что не было этих спокойных тихих дней, наполненных светом и теплом Стива.   
  
Как только он передёрнул затвор автомата, и враг двинулся на них, внутри вдруг непрошенно проснулось издавна знакомое чёткое ощущение количества патронов в рожке, скорострельности автомата, траекторий полёта пуль. Он помнил каждое мгновение боя: сколько пуль необходимо было выпустить в каждую цель, в какой момент пришлось отбросить ставший бесполезным автомат, сколько и каких целей он убрал ножами и левой рукой. Он помнил даже, сколько целей поразил из своего инопланетного оружия деловитый говорящий енот, совершенно не удивившийся, когда его подхватили с земли за перевязь и подняли над битвой, используя как самострельное оружие. Баки помнил каждый чёртов выстрел. Ведь он должен быть оптимален. Чистый, быстрый, желательно единственный на цель. Один. Добросердечный.  
  
Баки вздрогнул.  
  
Пускай код давно не имел власти над ним (спасибо Шури за это; и спасибо, что он совершенно не помнил, как это было сделано), и слова его перестали ощущаться как нити, неотвратимо управляющие Солдатом-марионеткой, всё равно с каждым словом память вытаскивала из тёмных глубин то, от чего он желал бы избавиться навсегда.   
  
Обритый налысо молодой финн в тюремной робе, стоящий перед ним на коленях и молящий о смерти.  
  
Упавший на колено Роджерс, закрывающий собой от Таноса Вижена с Вандой.  
  
Эта картинка намертво отпечаталась в мозгу, закрывая собой всё остальное, произошедшее после. Опять. Опять чёртов сопляк решил умереть за других.  
  
Баки стало зябко и неуютно, и он слегка подался вправо, плотнее прижимаясь к Стиву.   
Вздохнул.   
  
— Что? — спросил Стив, не поворачивая головы. — Что-то опять вспомнил?  
  
— Как ты снова чуть не погиб, закрывая Вижена. Не то, что я страстно желал бы помнить, — мотнул головой Баки.   
  
Стив пожал плечами, Баки ощутил это движение.  
  
— Иначе было невозможно. Точнее, неприемлемо. Каждый важен, нельзя жертвовать одним, только потому, что так проще. Это неправильно.  
  
— А как же «наименьшее зло»? Разве жизнь многих не стоит одной?  
  
— Люди могут погибнуть в бою, да и погибли, конечно же... Но я никогда не смогу своими руками добровольно забрать одну жизнь в обмен на чьи-то. Это недопустимо.  
  
Баки зажмурился и молча дышал, уткнувшись в стивово плечо. Перед глазами догорали рыжим вакандские сумерки. Роджерс верно истолковал его молчание:  
  
— Баки, знаю, что тебе пришлось совершить много такого, что ты делать не хотел и не сделал бы, будь у тебя настоящий выбор, и никогда не стану обвинять тебя. Мне никогда не смыть с себя вины за это. Прости. Но я клянусь, тебе никогда не придётся больше делать подобный выбор.  
  
Стив забросил левую руку на спину Баки, обнял и прижал к себе близко-близко, словно укрывая от всего мира. Знакомые с детства ритмы сердца и дыхания убаюкивали, Стив размеренно водил рукой по спине, и Баки медленно погрузился в уютную дрёму. На изнанке век в последний раз полыхнул оранжевый свет.  


***

  
  
— Стив! — позвал Баки.  
  
Но крика не вышло: в раскрытый рот сразу забилась палая листва и сырая почва. Он лежал ничком на земле. Баки приподнялся, отплевываясь. Кто-то осторожно дотронулся до его ноги. Он обернулся.  
  
Странный говорящий енот, тот, который стрелял из огромной фантастической пушки, сидел возле него и теребил за штанину. Его морда выглядела… печальной? Баки и подумать не мог, что животные способны демонстрировать эмоции так по-человечески. Возле енота лежал его здоровенный внеземной автомат. Убедившись, что Баки пришел в себя и вполне осознаёт, что происходит, енот потянул автомат и пододвинул его рукоятью к Баки.  
  
— Бери, — хрипло сказал он. — Подарок.  
  
— Я есть Грут, — подтвердило говорящее дерево, которое Баки не сразу заметил на фоне настоящего леса.   
  
Не понимая, что происходит, он приподнялся. Над головой был нетронутый полог леса, никаких следов битвы. Взяв автомат левой рукой, Баки встал на ноги. Енот схватил его за штанину и потащил через густые заросли к опушке леса.  
  
Там было много народу: те, кто стояли с Баки бок о бок в начале битвы, и другие, которых он не знал. Некоторые выглядели потрёпанными, словно дрались совсем недавно, остальные чистыми и аккуратными. Все смотрели на него. Он завертел головой, ища Стива. Почему-то того не было. У Баки закружилась голова, и он пошатнулся, теряя чёткую картинку перед глазами. Взгляд зацепился за красный металлический отблеск. Тони Старк, в искорёженном костюме Железного Человека, ободранном и поцарапанном, подошел ближе. Постаревшее лицо в морщинах, запавшие тусклые глаза, седые пряди волос. Баки не нравилось то, как Тони смотрел на него сквозь оторванный лицевой щиток. Слишком устало и обречённо. И то, что он вдруг протянул к Баки руку, собираясь поддержать его. Металл перчатки был холодным.  
  
— Где Стив? — спросил Баки у Старка.  
  
Тот отвёл глаза. С каждой секундой происходящее выглядело всё более подозрительным. Они же только недавно…  
  
Почему-то воспоминание о том, как они сидели на ветке дерева и разговаривали, показалось таким неясным и далёким, словно случилось это давным-давно, а может, вообще приснилось. И этот сон истончался, таял, как в первые секунды пробуждения, чтобы вскоре исчезнуть без следа.   
  
Зато вспомнилось ощущение того, как внезапно он перестал чувствовать ноги, и упал лицом в землю… Именно так, как он пришел в себя.   
  
— Где… — начал он.  
  
Сильнее всего его напугало, что Старк ему ответил. Хотя уже то, что тот подал ему ему руку, повергло Баки почти в панический ужас.  
  
— Прости, сержант, — неожиданно серьёзно и, чёрт тебя подери, мягко сказал тот. — Стива нет.  
  
Баки обернулся. Стив должен был быть здесь. Это всё шутка. Сейчас он выйдет из-за спин, грязный, бородатый, но живой.   
  
Пусть раненый.   
  
Пусть его вынесут.   
  
Но живого.  
  
— Стив сделал свой выбор. Он спас всех. Вернул тех, кого распылил Танос: миллиарды людей и прочих существ во всей вселенной. Но ему самому пришлось уйти. Камень души требует жертвы. Это было…  
  
... _добросердечно_. Наименьшее зло.   
  
Ты лжец, Роджерс. Ты говорил, что не приемлешь этот принцип. Ни для кого. Так почему ты сделал для себя исключение?  
  
Один.  
  
Миллиарды.  
  
Добросердечный.  
  
Почти не оборачиваясь, Баки ткнул автомат обратно в лапы енота и сделал шаг вперёд. Постаревшая Наташа, повзрослевшая Шури с острыми скулами на уставшем лице, молчаливая зелёная гора Халка, Тор с окаменевшим взглядом, Клинт с таким коротким ёжиком волос, в котором было сложно рассмотреть седину, незнакомая синекожая женщина с металлической рукой, печальный парень в красной куртке с наушниками на шее… Люди и не-люди первую секунду неподвижно смотрели на Баки, а потом дрогнули и молча расступились перед ним, пропуская его вперёд, в заросшее высокими травами поле, в пустоту, тишину и одиночество.


End file.
